As anyone who has ever had the urge or desire to play golf knows, first there must be a course available, then it has to be accessible for the time one wishes - and, of course, one must go to the course to play. These factors tend to limit and restrict golf play.
Such was the case some years ago when the inventor, living in the wilderness of the Ozark Mountains with no direct or immediate access to a golf course, found himself isolated from the game he so loved. Creating and maintaining a regulation golf course was out of the question, both from expense and time constraint considerations.
A shag bag provided some relief as the inventor whiled his spare time away practicing pitch and chip shots with regulation golf balls. The need for full-swing exercise led him to the nearby town of Berryville, Ark. where he purchased some hollow plastic golf practice balls. These provided an added degree of satisfaction in that he was able to at least swing fully at a golf-like ball and could gauge his efforts by the resultant flight patterns (hooks, draws, slices, fades, etc.). With this activity came target consciousness, because, where a ball comes to rest, is a key measure of the effectiveness of the swing. An inverted trash can top became an apt object to shoot for.
Noting the additional gratification accorded when a ball came to rest within the confines of the concave lid, the inventor was struck with the idea of laying out a miniature golf course, using available objects (can tops, lids, frisbees, etc.) for `holes`. He determined the average distance a well-hit plastic ball traveled and applied this gauge to design "holes" with golf-like pars of 3, 4 and 5.
The irregularity of the available receptacles soon led the inventor to fashion rope rings set initially to the size of the original trash can top. After much experimentation he deduced an opening size that would parallel in effectiveness the golf hole.
Once the "right" opening was determined, the inventor found that a ramp-like incline more readily received a rolled ball and made a wood mold for vacuum forming a plastic ring. After much experimentation with different types and thicknesses of plastic and many mold design adjustments, the ring presented here was developed.
As the game of the invention took on an identity of its own, a special set of rules was necessary to differentiate from and augment "The Rules of Golf." (The rules of the preferred embodiment of the game of the invention are presented below.)
The frivolous, non-serious nature of the invention lends itself to the invention and play of variations on the golfing theme not normally condoned or allowed in golf. Along with the special rules, the inventor discovered, devised or derived from his golfing experience a number of different types of golfing games. (These unique games of the invention are listed and explained in this specification.)
The following quotes provide further background to the present invention.
"The royal and ancient game of golf is one of the oldest of our modern sports. Some historians tell us that the sport had its origin with the idle antics of shepherd boys knocking small stones into crude holes in the ground with a crook, while their flocks grazed lazily in nearby fields. It is known, however, that the Romans, in their day of empire, played a game called `paganica`, which involved the use of open countryside, a bent stick, and a ball stuffed with feathers. As the Roman empire included Europe and parts of England and Scotland, it is therefore assumed by most historians that the game of `paganica`, with its feather ball, was the forerunner of golf."
"The sport as played in the fifteenth century by the Scots was still played with rather crude equipment: a leather bag stuffed with feathers for a ball and a club cut from a bent tree branch. Nor did they have any set golf courses."
"Until the middle of the eighteenth century golf had been played over courses of no established length (and no predetermined number of holes)."[GOLF MAGAZINE'S ENCYCLOPEDIA OF GOLF (.COPYRGT.1970).]
The game of the invention is a return to the roots of golf. It uses a ball that, like the "featherie" of long ago, has a rather limited distance capability.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention the use of one club throughout the course of playing a round is in keeping with the earliest tradition of golf. And, the game of the invention can be readily played and enjoyed on courses of "no established length or predetermined number of holes".
A listing of prior patents, which may be relevant to the invention, is presented below:
______________________________________ Patent No. Patentee(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 2,849,238 Eldredge 08/26/58 3,027,163 Saatzer 03/27/62 3,081,090 Congleton 03/12/63 3,086,779 Taylor 04/23/63 3,190,657 Johnson 06/22/65 3,610,631 Mulherin 10/05/71 3,652,095 Funari et al 03/28/72 3,671,042 Garber 06/20/72 4,026,561 Baldorossi et al 05/31/77 4,157,831 Renn 06/12/79 4,171,134 Reck 10/16/79 4,275,886 Bannon 06/30/81 4,577,867 Lenhart 03/25/86 4,596,392 Walker 06/24/86 4,660,834 Carrigan 04/28/87 4,667,964 Hickey 05/26/87 4,726,589 Grigas 02/23/88 4,862,823 Hughes 09/05/89 4,906,006 Sigunick 03/06/90 4,988,105 Perry et al 01/29/91 ______________________________________
As may be seen by a review of the above listed patents, there exists multiple patents, from as early as at least 1958, teaching in a broad sense miniaturized aspects of golf simulation games and the like.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,238, issued in 1958 to Eldredge discloses a "golf putting practice device" which uses golf "practice" balls and a boxed "hole" with miniaturized flag indicia for marking the hole. As noted, this is a putting practice system in which balls are hit to roll across a surface. There is no attempt to provide a full golf course simulation with balls being driven up in the air substantial distances, e.g. of the order of about fifty (50') feet, as in the present invention with Eldredge's putting practice being only one very limited aspect of the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,027,163 issued in 1962 to Saatzer teaches a "lawn golf game" wherein there is included a "hole" comprising bunkers having varying configurations for their top openings, which are relatively small in their central opening "diameters", the over-all, outer diameter itself being only twelve (12") with the ball's diameter (four inches) basically filling up the inner diameter (see FIG. 7), and into which the balls are to be hit, with the "par" of each hole being determined by how large vs. how small the entry opening is. Indeed, in view of the relatively small and complexly shaped openings for the "hole" bunkers, it is considered easier to loft the ball (obviously from only a relatively short distance) into the central opening than to try to cause the ball to roll up the surface into the opening which is considered "extremely difficult". This is in contrast to the invention in which most holes will be made by causing the ball to roll up the sides of the relatively easy entry, ramped rings, which have relatively large diameters (about 16" with an exemplary outer diameter of 20"), a sixty-six (66%) percent increase in size in comparison to the bunkers of Saatzer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,090 issued in 1963 to Congleton is directed to an "indoor, outdoor golf game" using inter alia wicker mats having holes at either end and cup pad holes, the latter being circular with an outer diameter of twelve (12") inches, with a central opening of apparently only about two and a half (2.5") inches, in connection with which a ball having a three (3") inch diameter is used, with the pad having a maximum thickness of only an eighth (1/8") of inch to a minimum thickness at its outer edges of only one-thirty-second (1/32") of an inch. Thus, the ball is larger in its diameter than the opening in the cup pad hole, which is nearly flat and would not be suitable for the "hole"-simulation, relatively large diameter, reversely sloped, ramp ring used in the present invention. This almost flat, small, cup pad hole of Congleton, like the other references, again is totally different in approach and use to that of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,779 issued in 1963 to Taylor discloses a "simulated golf cup, which is comprised of a disc used to "practice putting, approach shots and the like."
U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,657 issued in 1963 to Johnson discloses an "inflatable golf practice target" wherein there is included an extremely large, inflatable toms, which is raised up off of the ground and into which balls are lofted to practice "chip" and "pitch" shots. The diameter of the exemplary embodiment of the toms, which is similar to a very large "inner tube" for a tire, is on the order of three feet in diameter and so designed to train the user to get within about three feet of the actual hole. The Johnson device is thus not a simulation of a golf hole and teaches away from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,631 issued in 1971 to Mulherin teaches a "golfing target" game package comprising a cup-type hole having a series of radiating, dissimilar ramps with varying physical obstacles formed on them, a set of golf clubs and practice golf balls, tees and score pads.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,095 issued in 1972 to Fumari et al teaches a golf game apparatus wherein there is included whiffle balls and a series of horizontally disposed, cylindrical receptacles for the balls and having miniature hole markers incorporated therewith. Because of the nature of the horizontal disposition of the receptacles, they can only be putted into and are not suitable to simulate golf "holes".
U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,561 issued in 1977 to Baldorossi et al uses a relatively large ball having a diameter of five (5") inches of light weight foam construction with clubs having "a surface area approximately 2.8 times larger than the faces of regulation golf clubs". Baldorossi in FIG. 14 and at the top of column 7 describes the use of a portable ball trap for putting practice, which trap includes a base and an outer ring with a series of independent, inwardly and upwardly directed, flexible tines which bend down to allow a ball to enter and then flex back up entrapping the ball within the trap. After a period of time and substantial flexing, such tines have a tendency to weaken and be broken off. Additionally, the tines extend up to a relatively great height, making it more bulky and not as accurate in its golf simulation aspects as the present invention. This patent also teaches away from the present invention by requiring the use of non-regulation clubs having substantially enlarged faces in conjunction with a ball having twice the volume and size of a regulation golf ball, with all of the various size clubs being used in the game, with the typical club strokes for the various clubs providing average ranges (note table of FIG. 13) from 15-25 yards (i.e., 45-75'; wedge club) to 40-55 yards (i.e., 120-165'; #1 club).
FIGS. 1-4 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,134 issued in 1979 to Reck illustrate a golf game wherein there is included a series of lesser and lesser diameter wire hoops or annuli, associated together in a spiraling manner, culminating in an inner-most, ramped one which corresponds to the hole in the traditional game of golf, using a "whiffle" type ball and a golf flag assembly. It is surmised that the size of the inner-most cup is of the same size as an actual golf hole, namely about four and a quarter (4.25") inches in diameter, the latter having a depth of about four (4") inches.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,867 issued in 1986 to Lenhart is directed to a "short flight golf ball and game" comprising a course having a single hole with multiple approaches designed to be played in the backyard of the user, in which a foam body ball of regulation size and a conventional cup for the hole is used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,006 issued in 1990 to Sigunick discloses a putting and chipping practice golf device comprising an inclined base having a cup opening into which a series of concentric ring members of varying diameters are inserted or removed to alter the effective size of the cup opening and apparently no dimensions are suggested. The approach of this patent is directed to a single such device used by one or many users for practice shots.
The other, above listed prior patents, which are not specifically discussed above, are believed not to be as relevant as those discussed above in some detail. However, they should likewise be reviewed for further background information and understanding.
It is noted that none of the foregoing prior patents, either singularly or in any appropriate combination, suggest or teach the very accurately simulating game of golf of the present invention, with all of the invention's advantages and innovations.
General Discussion of Invention
The present invention is directed to an accurate golf simulation system which when laid out is of a size much smaller than a regular golf course and can be played, for example, in the yard of the user, which system or simulation game includes:
multiple, spaced "holes" in the form of relatively low height, ramp rings with central openings having relative large, outer diameters [e.g. about twenty (20") inches] and relatively large, inner diameters [e.g. about fifteen (15") inches], which ramp rings are placed on the ground spaced substantially apart, with each having an easy-entry/reluctant-exit, oppositely ramped configuration which allows the relative easy entry of the ball into it when the ball is rolled into it but resists the ball's exit when it attempts to roll out;
a simulated golf ball of relatively light weight having an effective "maximum" range of about fifty (50') feet but preferably of a diameter at least comparable, if not equal, to that of the regulation golf ball;
preferably with a series of miniature, color-coded flags associated with the "hole"-simulating, ramp rings, with the flag colors being coded to the par value assigned to the particular "hole", along with tee markers and preferably tees;
with each tee marker preferably spaced from its respective "hole"-simulating, ramp ring an effective "minimum" of about fifty (50') feet to simulate, for example, a "3" par hole, and a typical "maximum" of about one hundred and fifty (150') feet to simulate, for example, a "5" par hole, with the tee marker also being preferably color coded to the hole's par value; and
preferably with the use of a single type of standard golf club, in which the club is used with a full swing, providing for the majority of the strokes in the game with resulting airborne balls, during the playing of the game, with a putting stroke at least generally not being used.
It should be understood that a substantial amount of flexibility is present in the game of the present invention, and, although it is possible to get some of the benefits of the present invention using, for example, a single ramp ring for play, the more valuable, essence of the invention is obtainable by including at least three "hole"-simulating ramp rings (and preferably more) spaced about with respect to their respective tee markers an effective minimum of about fifty (50') feet to simulate at least two different pars selected from the group consisting of pars "3", "4" & "5", or a minimum of about thirty-five (35') feet if a "2" par hole is desired.
With respect to the golf club, the preferred embodiment of the present invention contemplates using a pitching wedge or short iron, e.g., a number iron, as the single golf club to be used throughout the game, with the tees being those used in regulation golf; while the relatively large diameter, "hole"-simulating rings preferably each have a non-ground piercing underside with opposed inclined or sloped surfaces, an outer, easy-entry one and an inner, reluctant-exit one, forming a non-symmetrical, inverted-"V"-shaped cross-section, allowing the rings to be easily stacked one on top of another for storage and packaging. The term "regulation" as used herein refers to the rules and regulations of the United States Golf Association and The Royal and Ancient Golf Club of St. Andrews, Scotland.
The preferred game itself is based largely on the conventional rules of golf, with the utilization of the above equipment which would allow for the playing of golf on a much smaller scale than has been traditionally pursued without losing its accuracy in simulation of the real game of golf, with the desired exception of putting to eliminate the special course (smooth surface) requirements putting demands.
As further background, it is noted that the game of golf is one of the most exciting, compelling, intriguing, comprehensive, demanding, and, ultimately, satisfying sports available to mankind. However, as suitable and desirable as it is to play, it is one of the least accessible. The building of a golf course takes a considerable investment of time, money and, especially, space to create and maintain.
Thus, there are relatively few courses available. Additionally, to play, one has to go to the courses, which are few and far between.
Then there is the playing time factor. It takes about four to five (4-5) hours to play an eighteen (18) hole round of golf, a major time allotment and scheduling consideration for most people.
In contrast, the game of the present invention offers a very desirable alternative. It provides access to the essence of golf for the masses who for whatever reasons (be they physical, economic, logistical or lack of proper exposure) haven't been able to connect with regulation golf. It brings the game to the people on a scale and level they can relate to and realize, while taking a fraction (e.g. a half hour or less) of the time to play.
Where regulation golf demands a rather large area of manicured land to play properly [e.g. one hundred and sixty (160) acres or so for eighteen (18) holes], the game of the present invention can be set up in a relatively small space [e.g. less than two (2) acres for eighteen (18) holes] on almost any surface.
Playing with the preferred aerated, hollow, plastic ball of the invention with rather limited distance capability, the game of the invention allows the participant to place the course where it can be most accessible. In fact, in the game of the invention the simulated course can be set up wherever and whenever one wants.
Thus, the game of the present invention provides a reduced-scale golfing experience played with, if so desired, one or more standard golf clubs ("short" irons), hollow, aerated plastic balls and a ramped ring (in place of an actual hole down in the ground).
The invention thus provides or is played on a transportable, miniature, golf-like course. It, in effect, brings the game of golf to the player(s), rather than requiring golfers to go to an existing course as in regulation golf play.
It can even be played indoors in dedicated room/space (basketball gyms, halls, warehouses, office buildings, etc.). The layout of the indoor game of the invention uses, for example, netting dividers between "holes" and portable mats (for example, 6.7".times.20') or special three-pronged tees (for play on hard surfaces).
The game of the invention is readily available to everyone. It is a game that can finally give all who chose to play an opportunity to enjoy the essence of one of the truly great game experiences available in all of sport . . . golf.
Some of the major differences that distinguish the game of the invention from regulation golf lie in the size of the course, the configuration of the ball and the use of an appropriate ring as a substitute for the regulation hole.
Basically, the game of the invention offers the essential golfing experience to all people. And, what's most important is the fact that the game of the invention is FUN!